I Promise to Save You
by BR33-Ichigo
Summary: Amu is sexually and physically abused by her father when her mother moves away. Her friends and teachers don't bother to ask where the scares and bruises come from. And no one else cares. Though, maybe a mysterious navy-haired boy does. Rated M.
1. Curiosity

**(THE FIC IS BELOW, PLEASE READ INFORMATION AND WARNINGS) Hello. xD Another one of my M-rated Amuto fics. ;O I also have another idea for something called "Amu Enchanted" based off of "Ella Enchanted," basically Amu is granted the gift of obedience from a fiary the day she is born, but a pervy-cat comes along and takes advantage of it. xD Etc. That and I need to do my Sequel and Alternate Ending for "Just a Game or Love?" But… I'm procrastinating on everythin'. ;P I'll get to it hopefully. (To understand what I mean: Read my other fanfictions)**

**But this is a different fic I randomly thought of, kind of (not really, just… Some-what) related to a messed-up novel I recently read "Living Dead Girl." Trust me, it was… Effed up, really. o__o;; xD But uhm, there will be warnings for this fic. I'm quite proud of this short chapter one, it's sort of a cliff-hanger/epilogue, y'know??**

**Warnings: Slight Incest, y'know… Father raping his daughter sorta thing. Yes, messed up isn't it? XD;; Uhh, abuse, wrist-cutting, M-rated stuff in the near-future or just.. Future. Uh. Depression, and I also have decided I'm involving gore into the plot-line etc. d:**

**Information: Read this or you'll be confused! Okay, in this fanfiction Amu and Ikuto are the same age. They're both 14 going on 15. M'kay? And Midori and Tsugumu aren't her mother, they're both to nice for me to say they're doing this sort of thing, I wish I had them as parents. Really. And Midori and Amu don't look so much alike as said in here, so…**

**Author Warnings: Read this now or don't read this fic or even compliment on this fanfiction. Okay, I'm only really looking for compliments I can get criticism from my friend who I have look over this really. And I know the plot-line is fucked-up and disgusting, but seriously – get an imagination!! I had someone say they hate me for one of my plot-lines in another fic and it actually hurt me, really. It's my fic, I'll write what I want. And I wrote strictly in the other fic that I based it on something else, just as I did for this. So, please. Don't be saying you HATE me. I'm just a depressing person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does…**

Scares and bruises cover her arms. The teachers and her friends notice, but left the matter unquestioned.

Whenever touched - she becomes frail and grunts in pain.

There are three deep fresh slices upon her wrist and two other noticeable scares that may never heal.

While her small amount of friends and each of her teachers leaving the matter alone the rest of the children in her school treats her horribly.

Some throw things at her, some hit her. Most say the cruelest things that make her life feel more insignificant than what it really is.

She believes she's inhuman, she believes she's unloved. But she didn't know that within the shadowy abyss lurked a boy who watched over her and pitied her and longed to be with her. But the problem was… He was afraid of how he could help her, how he could save her.

Her parents abused her as a child, in the past. But in the present her parents split up and she lives with only her father. Her cruel, unlovable, emotionless father who uses her as a sex-toy and still abuses her to relieve his stress.

As he roughly and sexually assaults her, taking what's left of her virginity he whispers cruelly to her, "Why do you do this to me? You need to learn to be a good girl," he grits his teeth and smacks her and she cries in pain, "Did you know Mommy hates us? Mommy hates you, so why do you have her looks?"

He tells her he loves her and then without warning he thrusts quickly within her causing her pain. She whimpers.

She noticed how he was lying through his teeth. He didn't love her.

She can only reply with, "I will, I'll be a good girl, Daddy." She bites back the tears, "I know, Mommy hates us, she left us. She especially hates me, Daddy. I don't want to look like her, though. I love you, too."

But she didn't do anything wrong. She truly was a good girl. Even if it was true that her Mom hadn't loved her or her dad…it was also true that she didn't love them either. Her life was full of lies and doubt in her eyes.

Soon after being sexually tortured by her own father, she sits all alone on the bathroom floor in front of the sink. She grabs the scissors from in the cabinet and opens them and holds one side of the blade tightly, causing blood to rush out from her palm and fingers while the other blade is intact with her wrist. She cuts a deep thick slice on her wrist and the blood seeps out of the dead cells of flesh. She screamed in pain, realizing she had cut far deeper than before.

She scrambled to her feet and looked around in search for something to wipe the oozing blood off with. Soon enough she came in contact with a small white towel and covered her wrist whilst tainting the fabric. She breathed evenly, waiting for the pain to lessen.

She heard a click from the door-knob, the door soon opened to show her father.

At first his expression was astonished and worried, but soon became furious and confused. He shouted, "What are you doing to yourself!?"

He ran over to her and retrieved the bloody pair of scissors from her blood-smeared palm.

He sliced her cheek deeply. Stabbed her arm two times. Slit a deep line on her arm. He thrashed at her and punched her.

"Ah!! Daddy! Stop, please! Daddy, I love you! Please!" She pleaded with a cry.

"Don't I take good care of you?! Don't I do enough for you?!"

"Daddy, please stop!" She tried to hug him to calm him down, but he pushed her back down to the floor and pinned her. He stabbed her shoulder with the knife and rips it out and blood begins pouring.

"Why don't you love me...?" she heard her father whisper.

"I-it hurts," her quiet plea remained unheard. "Daddy, stop...I.."

And with that everything turned black.

(The Next Day)

Amu woke up in a hospital bed and noticed on her arms and thighs had many bandages covering the many scares her father put upon her. She felt sore everywhere and she happened to feel the purple-green marks that covered her body ache.

She noticed a blue-haired boy sitting beside the hospital bed she was atop of.

"Who are you...?" She said in a silent voice, as if scared.

The boy didn't answer, he just looked at her expressionless.

"E-excuse me.."

"Yes?" The boy replied.

"Who are you?" She repeated

"I'm... Tsukiyomi Ikuto, one of your classmates."

"What are you doing here?" She continued interrogating him.

"I'm visiting," he stated quietly.

"Why?"

"There has to be a reason?"

"Well…No, but-"

"I wanted to visit you, there should be no problem."

After what seemed to be an hour of silence, Ikuto had gently grabbed a hold of her arm. But what was weird was for once she hadn't grunted in pain or felt fragile against his touch.

He swiftly yet calmly ran his hand against the bumps, bruises and bandaged cuts.

"U-uh.. Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"W-what are you--"

"I'm curious."

He ran his finger up her arm to her shoulder, collarbone, neck, chin, and rested his finger-tip on her lip. He came in closer to her face, leaning across the hospital bed and their lips pressed together.

**So, what did you think? [: I'm proud, actually. xD Please review (nicely!!). [:**


	2. Once Upon A Time

**Second chapter. I am so sorry it took over a week to update but I'm sick again and it's the end of the school-year for me so I'm busy. And I'm quite glad to see that people haven't criticized my fic. :D And I'm glad to see reviewers from my other fics are reading this fic, too. Thank you! So here's the next chapter. [:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does.**

He swiftly yet calmly ran his hand against the bumps, bruises and bandaged cuts.

"U-uh.. Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"W-what are you--"

"I'm curious."

He ran his finger up her arm to her shoulder, collarbone, neck, chin, and rested his finger-tip on her lip. He came in closer to her face, leaning across the hospital bed and their lips pressed together.

Amu sat frozen on the bed, as if she couldn't move. She of course hadn't returned the kiss to a stranger, but then she felt something wet and soft touch her lips. That was when she pulled away.

She stammered, completely unaware of what to say. The navy-haired boy sitting beside her had pinned her hands to the bed and smirked. He was being innocent, joking. He knew her pain. But he couldn't handle him self, he was a teenage-boy after all.

"W-what do you want?" She began to shake in fear.

He slowly began to lick a bruise that covered her shoulder.

She absolutely refused to moan, but slowly she began to feel a pulse in her lower-region. "S-Stop it!" She finally screamed and pushed him off with all her power.

"Amu," he whispered in her ear lovingly, "I promise to save you." He certainly had his own ways of doing things.

Amu blushed. He called her directly...with such intimacy. "W-what do you mean... 'Save me'?"

He pulled away and let her go. With another expressionless look, he got up and walked for the door.

"W-wait!" she called.

He turned to look at her. It was a pity that she had to live through such agony. Such pain. He turned back and walked onward and bumped into a tall man. The man he saw the day before.

Amu's father.

A few days ago, when Amu was being verbally attacked by her father a neighbor had heard her screams and called the police. That neighbor was Ikuto and his Mother.

{Flashback: Ikuto's POV}

My mother and I helplessly knocked at the door. We heard screams, we were terrified for the poor girl who lived here. I always kept watch of her in the shadows. Trying to think of ways to protect her.

My whole family knew about the abusment inflicted on Amu. But we didn't want to get involved. I didn't know how to save her either.

But after hearing all these pitiful cries from the girl, and seeing such torture he inflicted on her when we finally called the police...I was convinced to save her. No matter what.

Again, such as before...Her father got his way out and had used many, many excuses. I don't know how he does it...How he gets away with such enactments. It sickens me.

Seeing Amu cut up and bleeding on the cot, being carried away...I was through. I would help her if it costed my life. I was the only one to ever care.

{Flashback: End POV}

"D..Daddy!" Amu called in a surprised tone.

Ikuto turned back to look at them, she looked innocent...But afraid when she saw him. He continued forward.

Mr. Hinamori glared at his daughter. "You sicken me," he stated.

"I..I know... I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

He grabbed her arm fiercely and turned her arm in a ruff manner to reveal the deep scares. It was astonishing how he had never noticed them when revealing his daughters body to yet again tarnish it.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry! I love you, I'll never do it again, I promise!" She begged for mercy in a quiet tone.

He let go, leaving even more marks. He gave her another death glare as if he would kill her.

"Daddy," she cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't call me that." He said.

She cried more and he refrained from smacking her to quiet her. They were in a hospital, and if he did anything he'd be in trouble...

. . . {Half an Hour Later: Amu's POV} . . .

_..Why? Why didn't they disown me back then? Why do they both hate me so much…?_

When Daddy first stole my virginity I felt like I had done something wrong with being born into this world. It felt like I was being torn into pieces, he was ruff and didn't wait. He hurt me terribly.

He never was safe either. I got my period once last year and he kept me home from school that week...And what he did to me...

He tied me to a chair entirely naked. Whenever he saw blood leak, he would pull at my hair and punch me in the back really hard, he would

But ever since...I haven't gotten my period again. Maybe my body is just too scared to get it again? I'm not sure…

A nurse finally had walked into the hospital-room. It's already night-time. I pray for her to say that I will be spending the night, maybe a few days.

But she doesn't. She says I'm good to go. I try to hide a painful and twisted expression. Daddy will inflict even worse pain if I show any sign of discomfort.

I nod and smile lightly.

"Make sure you heal, okay?" She says in a sweet-tone.

She seems like a nice person, but she doesn't care. She doesn't ask. I can tell from the look in her eyes. She feels no pity toward me. I hate her.

When Daddy and I get to the car, he smacks me and I give a small whimper, low enough only for me to hear. He turns on the music loud while he screams at me...As to not gain attention.

I become frail and scared again. If only that boy were here...I wonder why I didn't feel so frail against his touch?

...Much awaits me when we arrive home.

{Later when they arrive home: Still Amu's POV}

I lie half unconscious on the ruff bed in pain. My whole bruised and cut body is showing. He's doing it again... I bit down on my lip to hide the pain.

He prefers when I go along with it, he likes when I pretend to enjoy it. But he knows I'm being caused pain and not pleasure. He knows.

He doesn't kiss me like lovers would. Why? He has his reasons.

He pulls out and forcefully shoves back in... Something is pouring out of me. I think its blood, but who am I to care? I've become used to the pain so far.

I give a fake moan and gasp to entice him. Otherwise things will get worse.

"A-Amu," he says my name as if I am mother.

Once upon a time, I had a Mommy and Daddy. They loved each other, and me. Until that day...Things had changed...

**So. What do you think? [: R&R.**


	3. Fault and Abuse

_**PLEASE READ OR DON'T READ THIS FIC ANY FURTHER.**_

**I dislike being asked questions when I've obviously answered them. I really don't want to sound rude and snobby, but… I really hate that. To answer some of your questions and correct some of your reviews:  
--Amu and Ikuto are both **_**14**_** going on **_**15**_**.**

**And please don't think her father is still **_**Tsugumu**_**. I myself can never, ever imagine him doing this to his daughter. Nor can I imagine **_**Midori**_** abusing her daughter. So her parents are replaced in this fic.**

**And yes, **_**Ami**_** in this fic is her twin. Different age obviously, and different appearance.**

**And all these flash-backs in this fic are from when Amu was 12, alright? Just a piece of information.**

**And I also apologize for the lack of update…I had the chapter finished long ago and I promised a lot of people I'd be quicker with updating. But MS Office wouldn't work, it'd crash every time I saved it so I finally switched over to something else. -.-;;**

**So here's the update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shugo Chara! was created by Peach-Pit.**

**Amu's POV**

Once upon a time my family was close. We were unbreakable. But that all changed on that day, and from the day on it had worsened. Then our loving family shattered into pieces. But soon, things were pieced together...But incorrectly.

I once had a twin sister. We were inseparable. We never had fought...Until that dreadful day.

_Amu woke up to Ami in my room. She was breaking the necklace grandmother gave Amu. She had recently passed away and she had given me a necklace with a diamond and Ami a beautiful stone._

The stone had much to it even if Ami never realized. It was grandmothers' favorite possession, along with the necklace. She got it from her parents before they passed.

Ami just never knew. She preferred the necklace, and had gained jealousy since both of the twins loved their grandmother and it was a pain to see her gone forever.

She ripped the necklace's chain and then taken the diamond out place. After that, she walked over to the window and threw it out.

Amu stared at her sister with a wide-eyed expression. She jumped out from under her covers and over to her sister.

"Why did you do that, Ami!?" She cried and gave Ami a small slap and pushed her.

"Why?! Why did grandmother give you better then me?! Why..?! I loved her just as much as you, yet... Why did she give me something so stupid?!" She took the rock out of her dress' pocket and threw it across the room and shattering it.

Both twins had sobbed.

But Amu slowly began to slither deeper and deeper into the abyss of rage. "Why would you do this?! You don't even understand!"

True, Ami had not understood.

Amu pushed Ami with all her might sending Ami flying back and hitting her head against the door-knob. She was knocked out. Dad and Mom came into the room with a frantic expression, unsure to say.

Dad carried Ami to her room all the while trying to wake her.

"Amu, what happened?" Mom asked urgently in a sweet tone.

Nothing ever came between the two. Never...

So Amu told her parents about their fight and the accident. They seemed truly upset with Amu. But after that, it had gotten far worse then ever...

The next morning Ami wouldn't wake up and she was getting cold. It was eleven, her parents let it slip. They thought that Ami probably hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

But that wasn't the situation; Ami still again hadn't wakened up the next day. And the touch of Ami seemed to be getting colder and colder.

Their Mom finally decided to bring her to the hospital. Apparently Ami was in a coma...

I had caused my own twin sister to go into a coma. And as soon as we returned home, mom and dad had fought. But it wasn't as bad as the next week.

Finally they turned the blame on me. They began to abuse me. They would throw the nearest object at me and scream saying "Why, Amu?!? Why would you do this?!?"

Two months later Ami still wouldn't wake up. She was still in a coma. That was when I began to cut myself. Mom and Dad wouldn't help me or listen to me. They began to even not take care of me. I took care of myself.

...It was dreadful.

The following year we got a call from the hospital. We were hopeful. We thought it may be news given saying that Ami was awake.

But it was far worse. Ami had many problems going on and some how they hadn't detected it before. ... They couldn't save her. But we still had much hope that she would return to us.

Though eventually I lost all hope after one night.

Dad may have never noticed me cutting myself until recently, but Mom noticed before she left us. She didn't tell Dad. She said to me, "I'll keep it a secret from Daddy, Amu, my dear."

She hugged me tight. She hugged me until I couldn't breathe. I cried out, "Mommy, stop, this hurts!" But she wouldn't listen, she tightened her grip and I gasped out in pain.

And by then I was broken. She pushed me and I slammed against the wall.

"Mommy—" I whined and she cut me off.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!! Stop calling me that!" She screamed in fury.

I cried silently and ran out of the room. Again, I started to scare myself. "_I hate myself, I hate them, I hate life! Why should I live..?!_" was all I could think.

The next month after the last call we were informed that Ami had passed. She was gone. My own twin...Who I loved dearly. And I caused her death. ..I would never forgive myself.

Whatever pain and agony that I was faced with in the future I would bare. It's to atone to my sins...

And when Mom heard that Ami died, she and dad fought even worse. The abusement got even worse, too.

Soon Mom had left without a word. She abandoned father and me...

When Mom left us...Two months later...Dad had taken his abusement to a level of his own and stole my innocence. He abused me sexually. I didn't like it, but I didn't run from it. I didn't deserve to have a good life anyways.

_"Amu!" I heard my Father call in a rasp voice from another room._

I followed to where his voice called from, opening the door. My father lie on his bed completely naked and aroused. I was slightly disgusted and knew what was going to happen. But I accepted it. "Oh, sorry, Father… I didn't mean to… I should have knocked," I retreated from the room but I heard my father call again.

"Amu," he sounded frustrated with me. "Get over here. Now," he said.

I opened my mouth to detest, but then I thought… I deserve this… She died because me, mommy and daddies unhappiness is my fault. I should bare the consequences.

"Yes," I answered obediently.

He got off his bed and walked toward me, he ordered me: "Strip."

I hesitated and he wasn't patient. He began to strip me himself. He ripped open my shirt, breaking the buttons that were aligned on it. He slid the short-sleeves. He stared hungrily at my B-sized breasts covered by my bra. He unhooked it skillfully and removed it. And what he did next wasn't expected. He grasped onto my breast and I pulled away only to be slapped. I held in a whimper.

_He began again with assaulting me, he grasped my breasts and played with it's buds. I unintentionally blushed. What father does this to his child? His hands slid down my frame and to my abdomen and further down to unzip and unbutton my jeaned shorts. Once he finished unbuttoning and unzipping my shorts he pulled them down along with force, taking along the panties I was wearing._

He pushed me on his bed, and ordered me to be still.

He took out some rope, he tied my hands and feet to the boards on the bed. All the while I didn't move, I allowed him to do what he wished. I kept reminding myself how I deserved more punishment. I probably even deserved death.

My father climbed on top of me and swore at me, "You whore. You're just like your mother," he paused. I gave him a curious look, basically asking him what he meant. "Oh, you didn't know? Your mother roamed the streets fucking any man she could see."

I lay there shocked, my eyes bugging out. I stammered, "T-that's not true!!"  


"_It was, she was sick of us, she hated us," he paused. "Especially you." I didn't believe it._

_  
He then without warning or waiting, he slammed his erect cock into my entrance. It was more painful then anything he or mother had ever done to me. I screamed and he smacked me again._

Tears streamed down, but I didn't show an expression or make any noise. I just closed my eyes, waiting for it to end. I lie tied to his bed broken and bruised…I deserve this.

I deserve this. I truly do. It's my fault that she's no longer here. It's my fault.

**Thank you for reading. :3 R&R, update will be.. Soon. xD**


	4. I Said I Would

**READ THE END OF THIS CHAPTER'S ANs TO SEE IF I REPLIED TO YOUR REVIEW. [:**

**I'm terribly sorry again for the lack of update. ]: I was out of state for two weeks and then had to attend to a guest for one week, and then had to fulfill some of my own promises to my friends. ^^;; So I got really busy. :/ I apologize. But I took time outta my schedule and then boom, here's the next chapter. :DD (I did it in the middle of the night, so please excuse any…mistakes. xD)**

It was my first day of high school. It was the second day of school in the year, though. I was absent on the actual first day, I was in the hospital.

It was hot, but I wore a thick-like jacket because of my cuts and bruises. I got scolded by a teacher to remove it, and I pleaded with her. I took my jacket off in the end. My cut up wrists and bruised arms were revealed to the class around me.

"Ew, what's with those scars?" One girl whispered to another, "Oh, she's abused. Didn't you know?" Another whispered back.

I was given my assigned seat; it was beside the navy-haired boy who kissed me the other day. I blushed, trying not to think about it. Once I sat he gave me a smirk and asked, "What's up?"

But behind his smirk, I could see a guilty and pitiful look in his expression. I turned away from his gaze, still blushing. The whole class I was trying to hide my cuts, scars and bruises. Truthfully, it was harder then it looked.

Once class ended, I gathered my books and hurried out of the class-room, but the navy-haired boy blocked my way from the door.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, was it?" He nodded nonchalantly. "Could you excuse me?"

He still didn't budge. Just then a girl had 'bumped' into me knocking all of my books from my hand and making me fall off balance. I fell towards Tsukiyomi; we both fell to the ground. Me on top of him.

"A-ah!! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, "I-I didn't- I didn't mean to! I'm so-"

He began to laugh loudly.

I blushed and got off of him, and he began to gather my things for me. I felt sort of…thankful?

He laughed again, "You're such a klutz, you know?"

I gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry again, Tsukiyo--"

"Ikuto," he corrected.

"E-eh?"

"Just call me Ikuto," his expression was that of seriousness.

"A-Alright…Ikuto. You can call me Amu," I smiled.

He smiled back at me and then helped me up. We walked out of the class and exchanged our good-byes as we went our separate ways to our other classes.

I had chemistry and he had history. Although, on my way to class I got lost in a crowd and forgot I didn't have my jacket on. A lot of people noticed and stared. That's when it happened.

I accidentally bumped into another girl and she fell against a locker. She turned around and pushed me and I slammed against another locker. "Don't mess around with me, I'm not in a good mood!" She yelled.

Then she got a glimpse of my arms and snottily said, "Oh, look at this. She cuts her self," she turned to her friends and they laughed, "You think just 'cause you cut yourself and show it off here you'll get pity? Think again."

I was used to this by now, the harsh and cruel things that were said to me, but never in my life have I been hit by anybody but my parents.

She punched me in my gut fiercely and I could swear there was a salty taste in my mouth. Though I was being forced pain, I endured it and remained the same. I didn't respond, and I didn't show expression. I reminded myself I didn't deserve a friend like Ikuto, I deserved this. But at the same time, he gave me courage to know that I shouldn't give this girl what she wanted to see.

I won't fight back. I won't cry. I won't show any expression.

I _won't_.

But after having my hair pulled at and blood streaming out of the corner of my mouth and nose, it wasn't enough for her.

As I fell to the ground each of her friends took a turn and kicked me. In my back, gut, even my head or face. I grunted a few times, and was bleeding terribly. But…I didn't do anything. I couldn't. Not at this point.

And suddenly without meaning to, I spoke. "I-Iku.. Ikut.."

One of the girls kneeled down, "What's that? Huh?" She scoffed and kicked me again.

I wheezed in pain now. And as my vision blurred, I saw a figure of a navy-haired boy and heard him say, "So is this what you girls do when you've get hormonal over your 'friend' or something? Seriously, she's innocent. Leave her alone."

I could hear the anger in his voice, I smiled. "Ikuto," I whispered happily.

"Huh? You're gonna' stand up for this little bitch?"

"And what'd she do to you, huh?" He half-yelled. "So what? She cuts herself, she's got her reasons. And she's got bruises and cuts, just who do you think inflicted them on her? You're the ones hitting her, right?"

I coughed and tried to stand up, but to no avail. "I-Ikuto, s-stop.. No."

"What do you mean 'no'? I'm not just going to lay back and see you get hit, not anymore."

"Anymore..? What do you mea--"

That's when I saw him slap the girl who I bumped into. I was astonished, besides my father abusing me --- I've never seen a guy hit a girl.

"Now get out of my face, I'm not in a 'good mood'!"

They all scrambled and Ikuto and I were left alone in the halls as everyone else was in class.

"Ikut--"

Then he kissed me again, this time I didn't push him away. It was gentle, and he didn't rush it. He pulled away.

He smiled gently at me, "I said I would save you…Didn't I?"

**xD So, give me your honest opinions. What'd you think? [: And, I would also like to reply to some reviews that stood out to me. (But thank you all for reviews anyways! ^^;; )**

_**Natsuya801923**_**: I thank you for your review. [: I agree, no parent should abuse their child, but in this time-frame and everything… It still continues. Although it's now illegal. So in stories, it's sort of interesting for us. Well it certainly intrigues me. xD;; I know, sounds pretty sadistic of me to say that, but it's true. [: So thank you for your review!**

_**Innocence and Instinct**_**: Thank you for your review! ^^ And, yes, few parents still abuse their children nowadays. I dislike the thought of it, but I'm writing about it, ironic, neh? xD Erm, most abuse them through stress, anger or just because they were raised to think that's how you 'straighten your kids out' if you get what I mean. That or just .. 'Cause they were abused. –Shrugs- But thank you for the review. [:**

_**Ren'aiXhakumei**_**: Your review, believe it or not was truly amazing in my opinion. No need to apologize for the long-ness of it, I mean seriously. I got enough time to read it. xD But, the way you worded everything and your vocabulary… It was magnificent. [: xD It makes me feel that my readers are just THAT interested. It makes me glad to know that. Thank you so much for your review. [:**

_**The loveless Alchemist**_**: Ahahaha! xD How could I not notice your review? [: You seem to read lots of my fics. And knowing that my fic is like crack for you makes me feel really happy. xDD Thank you so much for all of your reviews, really. [:**

_**RheanaTheLittleStrawberry**_**: Knowing my rating for this fic in your opinion is 5/5 makes me really grateful, y'know. xDD Thank you so much. [: And having Amu not tell the police and run away just makes it all the more interesting, it gives more of a background, but you'll just have to see what Ikuto does to save Amu. [: And, also good prediction. xD Thank you for your review. [:**

**And if I didn't mention you, I'm sorry… Thank you**_**, xAmuIkuto**_**, **_**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat**_**, **_**sylvaicara**_**, **_**AmuxIkutoFan**_**, **_**trsofnaruto**_**, **_**Dark Midnight Dream**_**, **_**Luna-chan929**_**,**_** Myansk, Kags21**_**,**_** Ikutoluver995**_**, **_**black neko hime**_**,**_** Foxgrl18**_**, **_**Shiro-Tenshi563**_**, **_**Shugo Princess**_**, **_**Criminal Damag**_**e, **_**Alien Ballerina in a Bowl**_**.**

**[: And, I have one question for one of my reviewers…**

_**xAmuIkuto**_** – don't you make AMVs on youtube? [: (If so, sucha small world, ehh? xD)**

**(And… If you're name is not mentioned in the following, it's probably because you reviewed in chapters 1-2, I was only responding to chapter 3 reviews)**


	5. Answer Me

**STILL PHAILING TO UPDATE. D; I'm sorry. Uhm, at the end of this chapter there's three replies to reviews. 0: So… Here's chapter four!! AND...**

**I would like to say something regarding chapter 43 in the manga for Shugo Chara… If you don't read the manga do not read the following bold-text. xD;;; … OMIGOD. IKUTOKISSEDAMU(ONTHECHEEK,BUTSTILL) And he said he'll make her love him! :D Omigodddddd. And it looks like Amu's coming to like Ikuto more then Tadase. YUS. :D Am I the only one who's really happy about this? … But I'm really aggravated that he's leaving Japan to look for his father… ARUTO can find IKUTO for god-damns sake! D: Anyways…….**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!: Peach-Pit does. [:**

"Ikut--"

Then he kissed me again, this time I didn't push him away. It was gentle, and he didn't rush it. He pulled away.

He smiled gently at me, "I said I would save you…Didn't I?"

I blushed and pulled back, "N-no.. Stop, don't come near me. I-I can't.. Dad will be mad."

"I know all about that," the look I saw in his eyes was cold. "And I'll help you. I'll be there for you."

"No!" I shrieked, tears rolling down my cheeks, "You can't, and I don't want you to!! It's my fault! Just leave me alone!"

"What do you mean?!" He yelled back, "I'm not going to give up!"

I could see his face growing redder with frustration, and then he tried to help me up – but I refused. "Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"I'm bringing you to the nurses office, idiot! Now get up!" Even though he was screaming and his expression was full of anger, he was still gentle with me. Whenever he touched me at all, I would feel no pain.

I squirmed trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't give up so I slowly got up with his help and he took me to the Nurses office. Once we got there I waited in the waiting-room.

"Can't you leave me alone already? I don't want your help with anything, really. I'm fine."

That's when he did something unexpected and in my opinion, rude. He took my arm very gently and pulled the sleeves up and ran his fingertips across the scars and bruises. It didn't hurt, but I still winced emotionally. "Yes, you do. You need someone, and I'll be that someone. So stop rejecting me."

"I don't care!"

"And why don't you?! You're being abused and you act as if nothing's wrong with that!"

"…It doesn't concern you, don't interfere with things anymore. Just…stop," I pleaded. I didn't want him to get involved.

"I asked a question, answer me," he ordered.

"And I told you to leave me alone, why can't you?!"

"Because," he replied simply.

"That's not an answer," I glared at him.

"Well answer my question and I'll answer yours," he bargained with me.

I glared at him and tightened my fist and then winced due to the pain. "It doesn't matter, you don't want to answer my question then don't. Just leave me alone."

"I won't."

I slumped in my chair and sighed in frustration. He just won't give up.

"Hinamori Amu-San? The Nurse is waiting for you, why don't you come in?"

I tried to get up and I felt a sharp pain go through my whole body and I fell back to my seat with a grunt.

"Here, I'll help you," Ikuto said.

"No!" I screamed at him, "Leave me alone!"

He didn't give up, he helped me up. The Nurse even allowed him to come into the Nurse's office with me. She asked what happened and Ikuto began to explain. I glared at him. Why would he help me anyways?

"Oh, so that's what happened…? Do either of you remember what they looked like or knew their names?"

Ikuto explained their appearance and then the Nurse asked him to step out, and she checked my body.

"You're going to have to go to the hospital, seems you're pretty bad. A sprained ankle and broken arm, but besides that there's just a lot of bruises," she hesitated to ask like many other nurses have. "But what are these cuts from?"

I turned away from her and she nodded and allowed Ikuto back in the room. "I'll call for ride to the hospital and talk to the principal, you two go back to the waiting room."

We nodded and Ikuto helped me back into the waiting room.

"Will you answer my question now, please? Why do you act like all of this is just simply…nothing?"

"Why do you care?"

"If I answer your question, will you answer mine?"

"…Fine, just answer my question. Why do you care so much for me?"

"I don't see how no one around you cares, but I know I do care. I'm not sure why, but I've known about your problem for a long time, and I've been keeping an eye on you when I could—"

"You were stalking me?!?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking," he stated. "I've come to care about you, and I want to protect you. I haven't done anything this whole time, and now I am."

"That all, huh?"

"Pretty much," he said with a bored expression. I returned the expression. "Why don't you care that you're being abused?"

"Because I deserve it."

**CLIFF-HANGER. 0: Woooo.**

**Alright, err, I'm only gonna reply to three reviews this time. Sorry.**

_**The loveless Alchemist**_**: I just love your reviews, had to tell you that. Ahaha! xD And well, felt like telling you that here's more of your crack. xD And I'm almost finished with the sequel to "Just a Game or Love?"**

_**Banshee-hime**_**: From the advice you've given me, I think you'd be a good writer. I don't see why not. [: Uhm, I know I've been feeling like I'm failing at this fic, y'know? But I'm still continuing it and everything. And I agree, Amu's expression wasn't all that good, but the reason I wrote the whole "No, Ikuto Stop!" thing in the fourth chapter was because of that. It's just, Amu's in a position where she can't do much, so I was saving the whole reaction thing for the fifth chapter. But I still feel there's something wrong. –Nods- I agree. I hope this chapter is better, thank you for the advice!**

_**Viladven**_**: Your review was … I don't know how to put it. I loved your review a LOT. I have to say, you've got a strong vocabulary goin' there, and a good opinion on child abuse. [: I agree, I'm not one to side with child abuse, but I also find it intriguing. :D (Yes, his name was Ray in the book) So you've read the book? That's good, at least one of my reviewers have read the book. xDD**


	6. Apology

**I'm sorry, my readers, for my lack of updates. But I will not be continuing any of the fanfics or sequels that I've promised to. I won't be using this user-name any more, I'll be using a new user-name that goes by "breeichigoxx95." I'm sorry. If you want to read any of my new stories – then check out my new profile. (: Thank you for all your support until now.**


End file.
